Drop of Gin
by Elwyndra
Summary: Toby loved her. Mrs. Lovette. She was his lady, the only one who'd ever helped him when no one gave him a single glance. He loved Mrs. Lovett and he would do anything to protect her at all costs. T/L, L/S One-Shot SPOILERS!


**Drop of Gin**

**A/N: **Y'know, I was stuck. Yeah, that's why I wrote this fic. One-shots just clear all that clogged areas in my brain that needs flowing. XP But I also wrote it cause Toby/Lovett is adorable and bittersweet in so many mixed up ways! I like the pairing、 along with Sweeney/Lovett it's charming. :) Anyways, its from Toby's POV, this story. There's just a little _hint _of Sweeney/Lovett, but more of Toby loving his mum.

**Summary: **For little Tobby, he knew he felt more than affection towards his adoptive 'Mum'. He could feel it, a stronger emotion bubbling inside of him. Toby had finally become aware of what he was experiencing. He loved Mrs. Lovett and he would do anything to protect her at all costs.** T/L, L/S One-Shot SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Sweeney Todd. Not the movie, nor the Broadway, and all those grand characters that would just be marvelous if it were mine.

**x X x**

_When you are young, love is like candy. It's sweet, but eventually it melts inside of your heart and you are either aching to taste it again or mourning over its loss... unless, you are fortunate enough... to keep it alive._

******x X x**

For little Toby, he knew he felt more than affection towards his adoptive 'Mum'. He could feel it, a stronger emotion bubbling inside of him. He would feel his stomach become full with butterflies when he was near her, and yet as a child he would try to dismiss it. But no longer. Toby had finally become aware of what he was experiencing. He loved Mrs. Lovett and he would do anything to protect her at all costs.

She was a lady who had always shown him kindness when others gave none away. She was special, not to mention the fact that Mrs. Lovett had a whole stock of gin. Of course, gin would have made him love anyone, but he was sure that that was not the only reason why he felt this way.

From the day he was old enough to understand, Toby was made to think that he was nothing, singled out as a stupid, little boy used only for the profit of others. His life was a horrible mess. His face was fabricated into a smiling child, but inside, he was tormented. When Signor Pirelli came into his life and pulled him away from that... _place... _he thought this man was his hero. It was not until he saw the fake smile on the Italian's face and his real nature did Toby realize with disappointment that he was, in fact, not 'saved' at all.

It was by coincidence that he finally met his unexpected angel. Toby knew, or at least he wanted to believe, that it was fate that led him to Mrs. Lovett's side.

What he liked most about Mrs. Lovett was that she was generous, caring and compassionate. She treated him with small luxuries that he could never have afforded on his own and comforted him if he felt emotional. After all the mistreatment he had gotten from his previous matter, she was a pure blessing and really, a gift from God.

Toby loved to be hugged and kissed on the forehead by Mrs. Lovett, the touch just made him want to snuggle closer to her. On many occasions the two has laughed at jokes they had made up. Sometimes they would just share pieces of toffee if one of them ate their own half, or run around in a green valley filled with blooming flowers while they picnicked. At times like these, Toby would almost think that his Mum, too, was falling in love with him.

However his practical mind constantly reminded him that no matter how hard he may try, Mrs. Lovett would most likely not love him in return. He was too young. It made Toby angry when he heard this being spoken in his head and had bitten his lips furiously until he thought he tasted blood. In front of his Mum, he wasn't going to frown. He didn't want to worry her.

But in front of _him..._

_In Mrs. Todd's presence..._

Toby wasn't smiling.

To the little boy, this man was a dark mystery, a key to a door that should not be opened at all. From the vision of a child in love with his Mum, Mr. Todd was a dangerous threat. But it was not just this that made him dislike him. The first time Toby met with the gentleman, his eyes made him very uneasy. It had been empty, except for something... vicious. Like a terrible beast was inside those eyes, ready to pounce down on him. He could see how the Barber's face twisted and turned, inventing a humanity that was completely full of malice. He hated how easily it deceived Mrs. Lovett, how Sweeney's claws spun her around to do his dirty work.

His mum... _oh... _she couldn't see through the man's facade.

Or perhaps... she didn't want to?

This single notion had made Toby feel deeply cold, a sensation that he never _ever _wanted to feel.

_What was it about Mrs. Todd that Mrs. Lovett likes? _Toby thought one afternoon while he observed Mrs. Lovett's actions from a distance. Sometimes he would peek into the kitchen to watch his mum make the first stages of the pies, the delicious smell floating everywhere.

**(A/N: Okay, so just imagine here that Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett aren't **_**exactly **_**talking about how to get rid of Pirelli's body. Instead, their.. uh.. discussing some other kind of terrifying business. Something that Mr. Todd would be delighted to hear. o.O)**

This day, however, Mr. Todd was in the room as well, looking out of the dusty window. Mrs. Lovett was right beside him, speaking. It was not until Toby saw Mr. Todd smile widely and twirl his Mum did he feel a hint of jealousy and sadness. He wanted to cry for the injustice of it all.

If only he were older! Oh, if only...

Toby dreamed of a day when Mrs. Lovett would finally see how much he cared about her, more so then that man she was dancing with right then. Of a day when he would finally be old enough to kiss her lips and say 'I love you' to her and see his mum's delighted smile...

He wasn't going to let anyone harm her.

No while he was around.

Because Toby loved Mrs. Lovett.

**x X x**

First the little boy warned her. He didn't mention Mr. Todd's name, but he knew Mrs. Lovett wasn't stupid. She would get his meaning. And then she would stop playing with fire and love the water instead.

_Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around_

Toby spoke softly. He could see confusion beginning to grow inside her eyes at his words.

_Demonds are prowling everywhere,  
Nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling I don't care  
I got ways_

Toby thought, he thought, _he thought..._

...that it would be _enough._

_No one's gonn hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
but in time, nothing can harm you,  
Not while I'm around  
Being close and being clever, ain't like being true,  
I don't need to - I would never hide a thing from you._

_Like some._

He must have been wrong.

Toby had seen hidden tears that Mrs. Lovett desperately tried to withhold. For some reasons, he felt guilt instead of reassurance.

When he was enveloped into a hug, Toby stayed close to her, attempting to blink away all his fears.

**X**

Isolation.

He was wrong. So wrong.

Toby sobbed.

Why?

He loved Mrs. Lovett!

_Why?_

The little boy had wept. The smell of burning flesh was evident.

His face was heated from the fire in the furnace that had killed his beloved Mum.

He held the blade that had cut the throat of Mr. Todd, the man who murdered her.

The blood flowed like a ceasless river, pooling onto the gray floor, which had had no color a moment ago.

He ran.

And ran.

AND RAN.

**x X x**

_When you are young, love is like candy._

_It's sweet, but eventually it melts inside of your heart and you are either aching to taste it again or mourning over its loss..._

_Unless you are fortunate enough..._

_To keep it _alive.

**x X x**

**A/N: **Ack! I wrote another tragedy! And I was trying to write something fluffy and warm for Toby/Mrs.Lovett. Guess it didn't work out as I imagined, lol. o.O Ah well! I hope you liked it! ;) Please review! :P If not, well, I could always bake you into a pie! XP


End file.
